Sekuel of Pink : Chicken Butt
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Lewat sepotong ayam, aku mengingatmu : Kau begitu mencintai ayam ya, apa gara-gara kau mengingat sesuatu saat memakannya? / Mulai sekarang kalau aku makan ayam aku akan ingat Sasuke senpai / Sekuel of Pink. Oneshot. Review?


Lewat sepotong ayam, aku mengingatmu_ : Kau begitu mencintai ayam ya, apa gara-gara kau mengingat sesuatu saat memakannya? / Mulai sekarang kalau aku makan ayam aku akan ingat Sasuke senpai_

_._

_._

**allihyun** presents

**Chicken Butt**

[sekuel of **Pink**]

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. OOC. Garing. Typo(s). Humor-krik-krik. Highschool theme.**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its character **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chicken Butt **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**Chicken Butt**

Waktu, variable hidup yang paling seenaknya sendiri di dunia. Berjalan semaunya tanpa mau menunggu apalagi berbalik. Konsisten tapi egois, tidak mau dikendalikan. Dan kehadirannya pun _invisible_, tidak terasa.

Begitulah Haruno Sakura mendefinisikan arti waktu dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dikendalikan, diulang dan tidak terasa. Sama seperti tidak terasanya sudah tiga bulan dia menjadi siswa SMA. Sesuatu yang dia idam-idamkan setidaknya sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Karena begitu menjalaninya ternyata biasa-biasa saja, sama seperti saat awal dia masuk SMP dulu. Malah sekarang dia merindukan masa-masa SMP bersama teman-teman lamanya yang sudah berpencar kemana-mana setelah lulus.

Dulu, waktu SMP Sakura ikut tim futsal putri. Dia termasuk pemain andalan di timnya, selalu menjadi _squad _pertama yang diturunkan di pertandingan, bahkan sempat menjadi _top scorer_. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi mengingat SMA-nya sekarang, Konoha High, tidak ada klub futsal putri. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya memandangi anak-anak klub sepakbola berlatih di lapangan yang kebetulan berada di samping kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Memang tidak sama dengan futsal sih, tapi mirip dan kebetulan ada orang yang menarik perhatiannya di sana.

Seorang murid kelas 3-A1 yang sudah menarik perhatiannya dari hari pertama Sakura menjalani masa MOS.

Bukan tertarik karena senpai-nya itu ganteng dengan tubuh atletis, bahu bidang dan wajah rupawannya—sama seperti alasan kebanyakan teman-temannya—tapi karena kejadian tidak biasa di hari pertama MOS. Tanpa sengaja senpai-nya yang terkenal dengan tatapan sedingin es itu mengatakan kalau dia memperhatikan Sakura gara-gara warna rambutnya yang mencolok, pink. Warna yang jarang dan mungkin satu-satunya yang alami di dunia. Sakura sama sekali tidak merekayasa warna rambutnya, sejak lahir dia sudah dianugerahi dengan warna rambut seperti itu. Gara-gara itu lah Sakura jadi sering memperhatikan senpai-nya itu, walau pun setelah itu senpai-nya jadi cenderung suka marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas kalau bertemu dengan Sakura. Tidak lupa 'panggilan sayang' yang terus melekat di bibir tipis Uchiha Sasuke—nama senpainya itu—setiap kali memanggilnya, bebek pink. Oke, itu memang 'nama' Sakura saat MOS, tapi _hanya _Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih dengan senang hati memanggilnya begitu. Padahal dia sudah tahu nama asli Sakura. Parahnya lagi, senpainya yang juga kapten tim sepakbola sekolah itu sekarang punya hobi baru—

—mengomentari bekal makanan Sakura.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri melihat bekal makan siangnya jika _kebetulan_ bertemu di kantin. Atau dia secara _tidak sengaja _memergoki Sakura sedang makan bekalnya, yang seringnya ber-menu ayam. Dalam berbagai ragam masakan sih.

_Cih, ayam lagi ayam lagi._

_Kau tidak bisa makan makanan selain ayam?_

_Hn, maniak ayam._

_Kau begitu mencintai ayam ya, apa gara-gara kau mengingat sesuatu saat memakannya?_

Khusus yang terakhir itu Sasuke paling sering menanyakannya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Menghela nafas, Sakura mengeluarkan kotak makannya dari tas. Bermaksud untuk makan di kelas saja hari ini, selain untuk menghindari komentar Sasuke—karena menu makan siangnya hari ini ayam lagi—Sakura malas kalau harus jalan sendirian ke kantin. Biasanya ada Ino atau Hinata yang menemaninya, tapi mereka entah sedang apa. Sudah dari tadi mereka menghilang dari kelas.

"Hei, forehead!"

Ctakk!

Diiringi dengan sebuah jentikan manis di jidat lebar Sakura tiba-tiba suara Ino memecah konsentrasi Sakura yang tengah membuka kotak makan siangnya. Menggeram sebal, Sakura lebih memilih melempar buku paket biologi yang masih ada di atas meja tepat di kepala Ino. Temannya yang bermata aquamarine itu merintih kesakitan waktu buku paket dengan tebal hampir 400 halamn itu kena telak di kepalanya,

"Kau sadis sekali hah, sama sekali tidak manis seperti waktu masih MOS!" keluh Ino sambil masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri!"

"Huuuu galaknyaaaa! Hei kau makan ayam lagi hari ini?"

"Ck, jangan ikut-ikutan mengomentari menu ayamku seperti Uchiha senpai!"

"Nani? Sasuke senpai yang menyeramkan tapi ganteng itu mengomentari menu makanmu? Waaaaah, kau beruntung Sakura!" seru Ino heboh yang disambut suara Sakura yang tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin dikomentari tidak penting soal menu-makan-siang dibilang beruntung? Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak Ino.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke senpai harus mengomentari makan siangmu yang sering-seringnya ayam itu sih?"

"Mana ku tahu,"

"Dia mungkin ingin minta ayammu?"

Sakura langsung melempar tatapan itu-alasan-paling-bodoh-yang-pernah-kudengar ke Ino.

"Atau…dia fans-nya Onew! Onew SHINee kau tahu kan? Dia kan juga suka ayam!"

Kali ini Sakura memutar matanya bosan, jelas-jelas alasan Ino makin mengada-ada,

"Kau mau aku membayangkan Uchiha senpai itu menari dan menyanyi lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai jatuh dari kursi seperti Onew juga, begitu?"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino hanya tertawa garing. Sama sekali tidak mungkin senpai-nya yang dinginnya minta ampun itu seorang _Kpoper_. Apalagi Onew bias.

"Ah, atau-"

"Sedang membicarakanku, eh?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone yang seksi menyela pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Suara baritone yang dingin, menusuk dan sangat akrab di telinga Sakura. Segera saja mereka berdua mendongak dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan tangan tenggelam di saku celananya. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan seragam sekolah, beda dengan terakhir kali Sakura lihat di lapangan tadi. Bau keringat dan parfum mahal langsung menyergap indra penciuman Sakura. Senpai-nya yang satu ini memang menarik. Menarik dalam dua artian—menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Senpai ada perlu apa kemari? Mau mengomentari menu bekal makan siangku?"

"Hn, GR. Aku ada perlu dengan Yamanaka,"

"Ha? Aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka bingung.

Sejak kapan dia punya urusan dengan senpai-nya ini.

"Hn, hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Sai, nanti pulang sekolah di gerbang utara,"

"Aaa-"

Ino hanya mampu menganga mendengarnya, perlahan-lahan rona merah menjalar ke mukanya. Dengan melihatnya saja Sakura tahu kalau pesan singkat barusan berarti kencan. Sahabatnya ini memang pernah cerita kalau sedang dekat dengan salah satu senpai-nya. Yang baru Sakura tahu adalah bahwa senpai-nya itu adalah Sai, salah satu sahabat Sasuke. Dan yang baru Sakura tahu lagi adalah, Sasuke memangnya tipe orang yang mau repot-repot menyampaikan pesan temannya untuk keperluan kencan begitu ya?

"Hei, kau makan ayam lagi?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal. Padahal baru saja dia lega Sasuke tidak komentar macam-macam,

"Kalau senpai mau minta bilang saja!"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak makan makanan bebek pink."

Krik.

Kalau saja melempar kursi ke muka orang dilegalkan di sekolah ini, Sakura akan dengan senang hati melakukannya pada Sasuke.

"Ckck, memangnya kalau lihat ayam kau tidak ingat sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan kali ini Sakura tidak mau menanggapinya, lebih memilih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal separuh itu. Daripada capek-capek menanggapi Sasuke yang tidak jelas begitu.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi Sasuke tidak mau berlama-lama disitu. Dia langsung keluar kelas tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Ralat. Dia bilang—

"Bye, bebek pink!"

—setelah sampai di pintu.

Membuat Sakura menyesal membatalkan niatnya untu melempar muka Sasuke dengan kursi tadi.

"Sakuraaaaa, Sasuke senpai so sweet sekaliiii padamuuu!"

"Hah? Kau gila ya? Apanya yang so sweet sih?"

"Dia kelihatan akrab sekali denganmu. Aku baru lihat Sasuke senpai seperti itu pada perempuan! Kau beruntung tahu, dia perhatian begitu! Aaaa manisnyaaaa!"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasa Ino sudah gila. Dari segala hal yang pernah Uchiha Sasuke lakukan padanya, tidak ada satu pun yang berwujud manis. Yah, kecuali hari pertama MOS itu sih. Tapi hanya itu saja.

"Kau tahu berapa banyak orang di sekolah ini yang ingin diperlakukan secara akrab begitu oleh Sasuke senpai? Banyak! Tidak heran sih, dia terkenal, pintar, pengurus OSIS, kapten tim sepakbola, tampan lagi. Kyaaaaa~ walau pun model rambutnya agak mirip pantat ayam sih,"

Sementara Ino mengoceh Sakura masih angguk-angguk-anggap-saja-setuju sampai kemudian dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Tidak heran sih, dia terkenal, pintar, pengurus OSIS, kapten tim sepakbola, tampan lagi. Kyaaaaa~ walau pun model rambutnya agak mirip pantat ayam sih_

_model rambutnya agak mirip pantat ayam sih…_

_mirip pantat ayam sih…_

"Pantat..ayam?"

"Ha?"

"Kau bilang tadi pantat ayam?"

"He-eh, memang ke- Hei!"

Belum sempat Ino selesai bertanya, Sakura sudah bangkit dari kursinya dengan terburu-buru langsung menghambur ke luar kelas. Tujuannya hanya satu, ke arah Sasuke pergi tadi. Berbagai ingatan tentang ayam dan Sasuke berebutan masuk ke pikiran Sakura.

_Kau tidak bisa makan makanan selain ayam?_

_Hn, maniak ayam._

_Kau begitu mencintai ayam ya, apa gara-gara kau mengingat sesuatu saat memakannya?_

_memangnya kalau lihat ayam kau tidak ingat sesuatu?_

Jadi, maksudnya selama ini adalah—

"Senpai!" panggil Sakura masih dengan terengah-engah.

Dia setengah berlari tadi saat mengejar Sasuke, beruntung Sasuke belum pergi terlalu jauh.

"Nani?"

"Ayam!"

"Ha?"

"Rambutmu!"

"Rambutku?"

"Ayam! Mulai sekarang kalau aku makan ayam aku akan ingat Sasuke senpai!"

Hening sejenak. Sasuke mematung. Sakura masih tersengal-sengal. Tapi keduanya saling menatap. Sebenarnya Sakura berharap Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bibir tipis itu tidak kunjung membuka. Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya berkata—

"Hn, baka!"

—lalu membalikkan badan. Melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas—

—membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat rona merah tipis di wajah putihnya.

**===== selesai =====**

Hahahahah, yah begini lah apa adanya (?). tiba-tiba saja dapet ide pas lagi makan ayam dan langsung inget Sasuke, lol. Dan karena **Pink **banyak yang pengen dibikinin sekuel, jadi ini saya buat sekuelnya. Antara nyambung gak nyambung sih ya, dan masih ngegantung juga /gantungauthornyaajadah/. Maaf yaaa kalo mengecewakan **=w="**

Btw soal **Pink….**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku seneng bangetttt dapet respon yang amat sangat positif buat fict-nya yah. **19 review dan 7 favs **itu buat saya **sangat lah banyak** :') hiks, terharuuu. Baru sekali ini saya dapet review sebanyak itu :') makasih ya semuanyaaaa :'D *ketekinreviewersatusatu* /heh?. Maaf banget belum bisa bales review satu-satu, buat yang login nanti saya pm deh, buat yang non-login juga makasiiiih banyak. Pokoknya much much love buat semuanyaaaa yaaaaaa

**Story only = 1388word**

**070414, inmygreenroom.**

**-allihyun.**

**Nb: saya masih speechless mau ngomong apa, ciyus ._.v pokoknya makasiih banyak :')**


End file.
